El Pasado te Condena
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: a lord voldemort le han quitado lo mas preciado para el en el mundo...su familia ...en un ataque sorpresa a la escuela voldemort descubre algo que lo deja paralizado...RR...TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Prologo 

En un extraño bosque en el sur de gran Bretaña, se ocultaba tras esas hermosas y oscuras esculturas natulares un gran y tetrico castillo de piedra y en la habitación mas alta de aquel castillo se podian escuchar los llantos de dos pequeños bebes uno mas agudo que el otro lo que los diferenciaba y les entregaba su identidad era una mujer y un hombre ,mellizos ,hijos de la oscuridad misma, una persona que habia tenido una infancia fria y ahora sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo habian hecho y una sonrisa no maliciosa sino alegre se dibujo en su rostro semejante al de una serpiente

No son hermosos?...Tom

Son preciosos Sarah-dijo Tom(obviamente Tom es Voldemort) observando detalladamente a los dos bebes que sostenia tiernamente Sarah una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana ,24 años pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue el color de ojos que tenian los pequeños eran de un verde profundo los ojos de voldemort antes de que se rindiera a las fuerzas oscuras y sus ojos se volvieran color sangre- ambos bebes le sonrieron y se quedaron dormidos antes de que un extraño ruido destruyera la atmosfera de armonia que habia en esa habitación

Que fue eso?-dijo Sarah mientras tom se acerco a la ventana y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de inmediato

Es Dumbledore y sus malditos aurores –dijo voldemort a su mujer que estaba paralizada por el miedo que le produjo esas palabras –no dejare que te hagan daño Sarah ni a nuestros hijos...Marian y Harry Riddle te lo prometo

Si...

Voldemort abandono la habitación llamando a gritos a sus mortifagos quienes aparecieron con la varita en la mano listos para defender el castillo a toda costa al llegar a la puerta encontraron a los guardias muertos y a unos 15 aurores listos para entrar al castillo los mortifagos eran menos que los aurores pero aun asi lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no pudo evitar que desde lo alto se escuchara el grito de una madre desesperada

SARAH!- grito voldemort corriendo lo mas rapido posible hacia la puerta del castillo subio las escaleras no le importaba nada mas que su familia en ese momento como esos malditos bastardos pudieron entrar al castillo? Se preguntaba tambien una voz interior decia Resistan...Sarah...

Al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba su esposa e hijos voldemort quedo petrificado al ver a su mujer empapada en sangre ,fria ,muerta...a voldemort le costo tiempo reaccionar pero despues de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Marian y Harry no estaban ahí esos bastardos se los llevaron voldemort golpeo lo primero que vio y se arrodillo unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero algo habia en el cuerpo de su amada que no cuadraba...el collar que ella llevava puesto ...el baculo mágico que ella ocupaba para usar su magia no estaba...era imposible que se lo hayan quitado pues a simple vista era un collar aticuado y sin ninguna gracia pero...entonces que habra pasado con el?

Espero que les haya gustado intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido posible espero rr


	2. la llegada a hogwarts

2 capitulo

La LLegada a Hogwarts

11 años despues (deben entender que cuado atacaron el castillo de voldemort apenas habian nacido los pequeños)

Harry habia cerrado los ojos al entrar en la plataforma era su primera vez ahí y todo era fantastico hagrid no le habia dicho como entrar en ella pero si la señora pelirroja que amablemente le señalo donde y como entrar en la plataforma harry intento poner el baul en el vagon pero era tan pesada que no pudo moverla ni un centímetro

hey quieres una mano? –Pregunto uno de los gemelos que habia seguido a traves de la barrera-oye fred ven a ayudar!

Si gracias-dijo harry con la ayuda de los gemelos el baul quedo bien colocado en un rincón del comportamiento-gracias de nuev...-harry quedo boquiabierto al ver a una joven de cabello negro muy largo y ojos azules brillantes algo tenia que a harry le resulto muy familiar...

Vaya esa niña si que era

Bonita

Si...oye que es eso?- dijo george observando la cicatriz-eres...

Harry Potter-completo su hermano los hermanos se quedaron viéndolo por largo tiempo hasta que sono por fin el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren rapidamente se subio al tren y se subio al unico compartimiento vacio justo en el cual habia dejado su baul y su lechuza una vocecita timida pregunto desde la puerta del compartimiento

Puedo sentarme aquí? El tren va lleno y...

Adelante dijo harry sin notar que la joven que entro era la misma que lo habia dejado boquiabierto antes

Mi nombre es Serena Wayne mucho gusto en conocerte

Mi nombre es Harry Potter...tambien es un gusto conocerte

La chica sonrio y su vista se perdio en la ventanilla y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Serena comenzo a jugar con un collar que traia ,el collar era horrible pero ...si a ella le gustaba

A harry le sorprendio que ella no preguntara nada sobre su encuentro con voldemort cuando era recien un bebe o si podia ver la cicatriz ,nada, solo se quedo ahí viendo la ventanilla

oye...-dijo harry sacando a serena de sus pensamientos-que tal tu verano?-dijo harry sin tener otro tema de conversación

mi verano?...estuvo,desastroso...mis padres no me entienden me dan todo lo que no quiero y me niegan lo que mas necesito amor alguna veces pienso que ellos no son mis padres salimos a la playa y se olvidaron de mi si no fuera por un resplandor que salio de la nada quizas ya no estaria aquí y el tuyo como estuvo?

Espantoso mis tios son horribles ellos salieron como siempre y me dejaron en casa solo por lo menos pude leer y comer algo en el resto del dia aunque despues me llego la media bronca

Te entiendo...puedo llamarte harry?

Si...Serena- la chica sonrio el resto del viaje fueron puras carcajadas conocieron a Ron,Hermione y a Neville despues de un rato el tren comenzo a detenerse , hagrid salio en busca de los de primer año

Los de primer año vengan, los de primer año vengan aquí

Hola hagrid – dijo harry llegando hasta donde estaba harry

Hola harry veo que ya hiciste amigos

Si

Hagrid los guio hasta los botes Serena, Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron a uno de repente el bote remo solo hasta un enorme castillo ,el lago en donde ellos pasaban se veia como un lugar lleno de diamantes pues una de luz azulada dislumbrava a todos cada vez que un rayo de luz plateada chocaba contra el lago al entrar a el castillo y subir las escaleras estaba una señora con un rostro serio demasiado serio

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts el banquete de comienzo de año se dara a cabo en unos minutos mas pero antes seran seleccionados para sus casas son Gryffindor ,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin su casa sera como su familia con sus triunfos ganaran puntos si rompen alguna regla los perderan esperen aquí.

Despues de unos minutos la profesora volvio y los guio por el gran hall al final del gran hall estaba un viejo sombrero la profesora los hizo parar y comenzo la selección...

-Serena Wayne .-nombro la profesora y serena salio de entre los alumnos y se sento en el taburete y...

veo que tienes talento...si...pero.que es esto?-dijo sorprendido el sombrero...tu casa sera...

por favor sombrerito que no sea Slytherin-penso Serena antes de que el sombrero dictara sentencia el sombrero recapacito su decisión y finalmente sentencio

-Gryffindor!- la mesa de gryffindor cayo en millones de aplausos y solo cesaron cuando serena se sento

poco a poco las personas fueron seleccionadas a diferentes casas a Serena le daba miedo un muchacho de cabello platinado que la miraba con una mirada maliciosa y notaba que a Harry no le hacia mucha gracia aquel chico

cuando a harry le toco el sombrero tambien permanecio callado algunos segundos antes de nombrarlo un gryffindor a Serena le dio la sensación de que tambien le habia pedido que no lo pusiera en Slytherin

Despues de la selección y cuando ya habia acabado el banquete los prefectos reunieron a los de primer año y los llevaban al camino mas facil a sus dormitorios serena se separo del grupo y salio a las afueras del colegio cerca del lago sin notar que alguien iba tras ella

Serena!

Quien...?...Harry?...que haces aquí?

Te vas a perder cuando vayas a los dormitorios deberias estar con los otros

Lo mismo digo...-serena se volteo para ver el lago-no es hermoso?...parece un diamante...

Si...tienes razon...oye...creo que deberíamos regresar siento como si alguien

Nos obsebara?...tambien siento lo mismo harry. regresemos-dijo serena hiendo en dirección al castillo sin notar que su collar se habia soltado y habia caido en la orilla del lago cuando harry y serena estuvieron a punto de entrar denuevo al castillo cuando...

Mi collar!-dijo serena volviendo al lago pero algo la hizo parar y con razon ya que unas figuras negras estaban saliendo de los arbustos...

Espero que les haya gustado este es un poco largo no creen

Bueno intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido posible

Bye


	3. un suceso inesperado

3 capitulo

un suceso inesperado

Serena tomo del brazo a harry y lo escondio en unos arbustos pero no alcanzo a esconderse antes de que las figuras se dieran cuenta de su presencia

QUIEN ERES TU?

Nadie...yo solo...

QUIEN ERES?

Serena Wayne señor...

Que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto un sujeto pequeño y con voz de raton pues su cara estaba oculta tras una mascara al igual que la de los otros mortifagos

Se me cayo algo señor y...lo vine a buscar

Niña...-dijo una voz fria que al escuchar los mortifagos le abrieron paso hacia la chica-esto fue lo que se te cayo?-dijo voldemort mostrándole el collar a serena

Si...es...mi...unico recuerdo de mi pasado-los ojos de voldemort cambiaron a un esmeralda profundo sin notar que serena susurro algo cerca de los arbustos-no hagas nada...cuando se vayan...corre

Colagusano...

Si amo..

Llevala al castillo

Ella no ira a ninguna parte voldemort-dijo una voz dulce pero a la vez furiosa era dumbledore quien habia visto todo desde la ventana de su despacho y habia llamado a todos los profesores para proteger a sus alumnos

TU!-los ojos de voldemort se volvieron rojos ¡el habia sido el causante de todo!-pero algo distrajo al lord ya que una mano salio de la nada y tomo el brazo de la chica sin que se diera cuenta y la escondio en los arbustos voldemort dio la señal con su varita los mortifagos se abalanzaron contra los profesores mientras que dumbledore se encargaba de voldemort dos chicos desconcertados intentaban huir

Si seguimos este camino llegaremos al...

MI COLLAR- dijo serena corriendo hacia el campo de batalla

SERENA VUELVE ES PELIGROSO

Es mi unico recuerdo harry!-serena salio de los arbustos atrayendo al atención del lord-donde esta?...ah! ahí estas!-dijo recogiendo el collar sin darse cuenta de que unos rayos de luz iban directamente hacia ella

SERENA!-Dijo harry llegando donde serena

Qu...AH!-demasiado tarde dos expelliarmus sumamente poderosos hizo que ambos chicos salieran disparados varios metros hacia atrás

CRASH!-se escucho como si hubieran roto una fina copa pues habia varios trozos de un hechizo que pronto comenzaron a desaparecer

Pero que demo...?-dijo voldemort antes de convocar un escudo protector alrededor de Él para ir a ver a los dos jóvenes...-no puede...ser...-voldemort hizo que salieran una chispas rojas de su varita los mortifagos hicieron lo mismo distrayendo a los profesores

Cuando las chispas desaparecieron ya no habia nadie...

Espero que les haya gustado es el mas corto que he escrito hasta el momento se me acercan los examenes pero igual en los fin de semanas avanzare algo

bye


	4. los recuerdos del pasado

4 capitulo

los recuerdos del pasado

donde estan mis padres? Tio vermon- Dijo un niño de 4 años , ojos verdes y una cabellera alocada y desordenada ,los ojos de vermon resplandecieron no de ternura sino de odio

YO QUE SE PEQUEÑO DEMONIO? NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A TUS PADRES EN ESTA CASA SI ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE TE LLEVEMOS A UN ORFANATO!

El chico casi se cae de la impresión pero prefirió no preguntar el porque de su reaccion , harry se fue de inmediato a su habitación sin notar que en el trayecto su cabello cambio de negro a un castaño oscuro

Por que me odian tanto que les he hecho?-estas palabras retumbaban en la mente del pequeño quien se encerro en su habitación y se recosto en la cama y comenzo a cantar una canción que el no sabia de donde la habia escuchado pero...era la unica que lo tranquilizaba

_**Cierra tus ojos**_

_**y confia**_

_**En esa persona **_

_**que tanto te estima**_

Harry y Serena estaban atrapados en sus mas profundos recuerdos y sueños lo que preocupaba a un hombre que los habia estado observando.

Al llegar al castillo voldemort ordeno a los mortifagos llevar a los chicos a una habitación ninguno de sus mortifagos se atrevio a preguntar el porque solo obedecieron dejando a los chicos en una habitación con dos camas el lord llego despues con el collar de su difunta esposa en manos y se quedo ahí observando a los dos jóvenes que luchaban contra sus recuerdos ya que si despertaban tendrían muchas preguntas

papá , mamá miren lo que...?-una pequeña de 4 años . cabellos negros y ojos azules obserbo a dos adultos que no la tomaron en cuenta-PAPÁ, MAMÁ miren lo que...

por que no te vas a jugar a otra parte serena yo y tu padre intentamos conversar

per...pero?

ya escuchaste a tu madre vete niña

estas palabras hicieron que la chica corriera muy lejos de la casa pero sin salir de los terrenos de sus supuestos padres

POR QUE me odian tanto! -la chica se detuvo y se escondio detrás de un gran roble , y empezo a juguetear con un collar que ella habia tenido desde que tenia memoria- ellos no me quieren...ellos...ellos...no pueden ser mis padres...-dijo serena sus lagrimas corrian desconsoladamente por su rostro pero algo la hizo calmarse – no puede ser...la canción...- el collar comenzo a brillar y una hermosa voz de mujer salio de el...una voz que serena reconocia perfectamente esta voz siempre la consolaba cuando estaba triste pero serena no sabia de donde provenia por lo que llego a la conclusión de que era un angel

Cierra los ojos

y confia

en esa persona que tanto te estima

no llores mas ,

la luna te sonreira

y te llevara a conocer el cielo azul...

olvida todo lo que ves...

ser lo que no se es

reune fuerzas y sigue adelante

pues faltara poco...

para que despierten...

todo se volvio negro para ambos chicos y se la nada aparecio una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños , ojos de un color avellana, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

los chicos comenzaron a despertarse lo que sobresalto a ese hombre que los habia estado observando 2 pares de ojos verdes se posaron en aquel hombre quien tambien tenia los ojos verdes

Que paso?...en donde estamos?-dijo Marian apenas tenia fuerza para decir eso el rompimiento del encantamiento espejo los habia dejado muy debilitados y el expelliarmus solo les dejo un dolor incomparable

Tranquilos...no les hare daño

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**Y confia**_

En esa persona que tanto te estima 

Quien eres tu?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo lo que reafirmaba la teoria de que eran hermanos

Yo...soy... su Padre

Espero que les haya gustado espero que no me odien por dejar las cosas con suspenso...bye


	5. El Ataque de la Luz

5 capitulo

El Ataque de la luz

Cuando a serena se le diga Marian es que ha vuelto a hacer ella ,el cabello castaño , los ojos verdes ustedes saben

Los chicos miraron desconcertados a aquel hombre pero esa mirada no duraria mucho ya que sus cuerpos estaban tan cansados que cayeron en un profundo y tranquilo sueño

A la mañana siguente Harry fue el primero en despertar seguido por su hermana el hombre que los observaba en la noche anterior se sobresalto y los miro con una mirada tierna

durmieron bien?-dijo acercándose a la cama de marian, harry ya estaba ahí y marian miraba al hombre con ojos tristes al igual que harry- se que tienen muchas preguntas pero ...que tal si comen algo yo creo que deben tener hambre-dijo el lord dando una palmada al instante aparecieron 2 elfos con comida los chicos comieron un tanto confundidos mientras el lord los acompañaban despues de la comida los mismos elfos retiraron las bandejas y los dejaron solos

bueno...ahora...les contare el porque de tenerlos aquí ...hace 11 años atrás...yo conoci a una hermosa mujer...al paso... de los dias yo no podia dejar de pensar en ella, ella y yo...bueno...nos casamos y decidimos tener una familia...pero...cuando el dia tan esperado por fin llego...ocurrio algo que no estaba...en nuestros planes-una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de voldemort preocupando a los dos chicos que lo escuchaban atentamente-...hubo un ataque sorpresa...no...se como pudieron...entrar al castillo...llegue lo mas rapido posible pero...era muy tarde...mi familia se destruyo... mi mujer...muerta y...mis dos hijos...desaparecidos...pero...por fin...los encontre...

Que quiere decir...?-dijeron ambos chicos

Que...ustedes...son mis...hijos...-dijo Tom fijando sus ojos esmeraldas en los ojos de los chicos

Muchas imágenes se anidaron en la mente de los dos chicos, el ataque,la muerte de su madre, cuando dumbledore les cambio la apariencia...todo esas imágenes venian acompañadas por la dulce voz de su madre

_**Cierra los ojos **_

_**y confia**_

_**en esa persona que tanto te estima **_

la verdad les cayo como un golpe al estomago a los dos chicos...eran hijos de voldemort...herederos de Slytherin...lo unico que pensaban era en el odio y el rencor que les daba haber sido engañados durante toda su infancia sin ser queridos por nadie solo por la oscuridad y la soledad de sus corazones...pero...su padre estaba ahí...no mas mentiras...el siempre los quiso, el siempre los busco, el siempre estuvo ahí...al igual que su madre...al igual que su canción

lagrimas largo tiempo reprimidas salieron a frote ambos chicos lloraban de rencor...lagrimas amargas y tristes... al ver la reaccion de sus hijos Tom los abrazo con una ternura que ambos desconocían

tranquilos...mis pequeños todo esta bien yo...nunca los dejare solos...nunca mas-los chicos abrazaron con mucha mas fuerza a su padre se sentian seguros en sus brazos...por primera vez en su vida nadie les haria daño

tenemos muchas preguntas...-dijeron ambos chicos haciendo que tom sonriera

como cuales?

Cual es nuestro aspecto?...-dijo Marian

Aun no se han dado cuenta?

Que?...-los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a un espejo de enorme que habia en un lado de la habitación era sorprenderte el parecido que tenian, el cabello de Marian apenas le llegaba a los hombros mientras que el de harry estaba con el mismo corte pero su cabello ya no era negro y desordenado era lacio y de un color castaño oscuro al igual que el de su hermana y no ocupaba gafas!

Vaya ...es...genial este si soy yo-dijo Harry feliz

nunca pense que el cabello corto se me veria tan bien...tienes razon harry estos si somos nosotros

pero quienes somos?-pregunto harry causando que su hermana volviera a poner ojos tristes

sus nombres son Harry Thomas Riddle y Marian Alejandra Riddle ...

entonces...yo y harry somos?...-ambos chicos se miraron fijamente...eran hermanos...eran hermanos!

_**olvida todo lo que ves...**_

_**ser lo que no se es **_

_**reune fuerzas y sigue adelante**_

Señor?-dijo un mortifago que acababa de entrar en la habitación habia tocado varias veces pero sin resultado por lo que decidio entrar aunque esto signifique una muerte segura

Lo siento niños...vuelvo enseguida-saliendo de la habitación ,al asegurarse que la puerta quedara bien cerrada el lord se dirigio a su mortifago-Que pasa lucius?

Señor...Dumbledore viene hacia aca ...con un ejercito de aurores Señor de alguna manera rastreo el lugar en donde estamos- Tom al escuchar estas palabras se puso palido lo que preocupo a su amigo y servidor-...señor?

Que los mortifagos se preparen para la batalla ...no dejen que entren al castillo

Si señor- lucius se fue y tom volvio a la habitación

Que te sucede... padre?-pregunto Marian al ver el palido rostro de su padre

Hijos por favor no salgan de la habitación...harry toma esto- dijo voldemort entregándole una pequeña figura de una espada- tu madre y yo creamos el collar de Marian y esta figura como armas para ustedes estas armas controlaran sus poderes y los protegera...de todo mal...ahora debo irme no salgan hasta que el peligro haya terminado- despues de decir estas palabras tom salio de la habitación y conjuro un escudo alrededor de ella no queria que nada les pasara a sus hijos. Despues de asegurarse de que el escudo estaba bien ejecutado salio del castillo con sus mortifagos justo en ese momento un resplandor aparecio y un ejercito de aurores salio de la nada con dumbledore al frente

Voldemort hace 11 largos años que no nos vemos

Maldito bastar...-pero no pudo continuar ya que los aurores atacaron si piedad alguna contra los mortifagos, dumbledore hizo un movimiento muy extraño con su varita y un extraño espiritu de una mujer salio de ella era muy hermosa tenia el cabello largo y un vestido muy hermoso y largo unas cintas frotaban alrededor de ella haiendola ver como una joya

Busca a los chicos...llevalos a hogwarts...-dijo dumbledore con un tono frio no muy comun en el, el fantasma asintio y se dirigio al castillo sin ser notada por nadie ni por el mismo voldemort

Ambos chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos no sabian que hacer ambos chicos habian sido criados como si fueran la cosa mas horrible del mundo ...no sabian nada sobre hermanos...nada

cierra tus ojos

y confia

en esa persona que tanto te estima

no llores mas,

la luna te sonreira

y te llevara a conocer el cielo azul

(coro)

- y en la mas alta nube

yo estare cuidandolos

hasta que mi canción permanezca

en su memoria

yo no los olvidare

-olvida todo lo que ves...

ser lo que no se es

reune fuerzas y sigue adelante

pues faltara poco...

para que despierten

de ese mal sueño...

que los atormenta

-y en la mas alta nube

yo estare cuidándolos

hasta que mi canción permanezca

en su memoria...

yo los amare por siempre

-confia en esa persona...pues ella te ama y no te olvida

pues el es quien te dio la vida...pues el es quien te amo desde tu nacimiento...

Harry y Marian se habian dejado llevar por la canción de su madre ambos la cantaron sin darse cuenta de que el espiritu estaba cerca de ellos intentando romper el escudo

ahora lo tengo...todo claro...hermana...

hermano...!-Marian abrazo a harry en ese momento el escudo se rompio dejando pasar al espiritu -...que es eso?

Marian ...apartate-dijo Harry poniéndose al frente de Marian interponiéndose entre el espiritu y ella-quien eres tu?

Mi nombre es Noelle ...y eso sera lo ultimo que van a escuchar...mocosos-dijo noelle quien intento atrapar a harry quien empujo a marian lejos del alcanze de ese fantasma

Harry!...AH! –la figura de la espada comenzo a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habia convertido en una magnifica espada harry tomo la espada y cuando iba a usarla contra el fastasma se dio cuenta que mientras la figura se convirtia en espada Noelle con una de sus cintas atrapo a Marian y la habia puesto al frente suyo como escudo

Haces un movimiento y se muere- dijo Noelle la cinta que tenia atada a Marian se contrajo muy violentamente lo que hizo que serena gritara de dolor...

AH!-el grito de Marian alerto a su padre aunque este no lo haya escuchado...fue un presentimiento

MARIAN!-Tom se fue lo mas rapido al castillo pero 5 aurores le cortaron el paso- no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes...CRUCIO!- Los aurores comenzaron a gritar y a revolcarse. Tom no les presto atención y subio las escaleras rapidamente sin mirar atras entrando violentamente a la habitación de Marian y Harry

Pero que rayos...?

Espero que les haya gustado este si que me salio largo no creen?

Lamento tener que anunciarles que no podre actualizar desde ahora hasta el 2 de diciembre o los fines de semana tengo examenes desde el 22 de noviembre hasta el 2 de diciembre y son medios complicados por lo que voy a estudiar mucho pero intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido posible no se desesperen por favor...ademas les anuncio que esta es la versión que favorece al lado oscuro...muy pronto hare la que favorezca al lado de l a luz pero...Dumbledore muere...me cae mal ese tipo

Bueno que la pasen bien hasta nuevo aviso

Maryn Kimura


	6. El Veritaserum

Capitulo 6 

El veritaserum

Pero que rayos?-dijo Tom al ver al fantasma usando a su hija de escudo mientras que Harry miraba fijamente al fantasma ,con odio, sin poder hacer nada, nada-SPIRITU IVANESCA!(hechizo inventado por mi espero que les guste su efecto)-un rayo de luz entre plata y azulada salio velozmente de la varita de Tom y le dio en el pecho a Noelle y lentamente comenzo a convertirse en el elemento que la creo ¿agua? Noelle reunio todas sus fuerzas y salio de la torre con Marian quien intentaba liberarse de la cinta que la ataba

ALBUS!-grito Noelle al tocar tierra Noelle habia desaparecio y la chica que tenia amordazada cayo al suelo a la vista de muchos aurores y mortifagos

AUCH!...ah...-dijo Marian viendo a su alrededor albus dumbledore se acerco a la chica y la tomo fuertemente del brazo levantándola del suelo-AH! SUÉLTEME

Silencio niña!

Marian!-dijo harry saliendo por la puerta principal con Tom a su lado-Sueltala infeliz!

Vaya vaya vaya con que abriste mi regalo voldemort...antes de que te lo diera...-voldemort apunto a la chica con su varita y dijo en un susurro-Desmaius! -La chica cayo desmayada en brazos del viejo loco quien hizo una seña con su varita para que uno de sus aurores la tomara en brazos- llévatela a hogwarts Remus dejala en mi despacho...atada

Si...-dijo remus un poco confundido acaso voldemort y dumbledore habian cambiaron de papeles? Remus miro a la chica que tenia en brazos era preciosa ...tenia unos rasgos muy finos y delicados...porque albus la odiaba tanto? Por que voldemort y ese chico que es idéntico a esta chica se preocupan tanto de su bienestar? .Esas preguntas no dejaban de agobiar a remus quien salio corriendo con la chica y tomo una sucia piedra que estaba en el suelo siendo trasportado hasta los terrenos del colegio la chica empezo lentamente a abrir los ojos...unos ojos verdes preciosos- la chica se sobresalto al ver a remus y con mucho esfuerzo pudo escapar de los brazos de ese desconocido

Quien eres tu?...en donde estoy? Donde esta mi hermano? Y Papá?-Pregunto rapidamente la chica el miedo se podia sentir en su voz

Tranquila no te hare daño...mi nombre es Remus Lupin...-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños con unos mechones plateados y unos ojos dorados impresionantes aquellos ojos dorados hicieron que la chica se tranquilizara un poco

Por que estoy en Hogwarts?...Sr lupin –pregunto la chica su voz habia cambiado a un tono frio –por que me trajo aquí?...

Lo mismo me pregunto yo...no se las respuestas a tus interrogantes pero si se que tengo que llevarte a un lugar adentro de ese castillo

No quiero ir...yo no deberia estar aquí...-la chica cambio su tono de voz y su mirada ahora su tono de voz era triste y sus ojos tambien su pies dejaron de sostenerla si no hubiera sido por remus ella hubiese caido al lago remus la tomo en brazos y la llevo al despacho de dumbledore no queria atarla no queria romper esa debil confianza que ella habia depositado en el...pero una luz lo hizo cambiar de opinión era un traslador...estaban volviendo de la batalla. rapidamente remus cogio la varita y ato a la chica no muy fuerte para que. llegado el momento pudiera escapar .la chica parecia que entendía la mirada de remus pues lo miro con compresión. pero al sentir la fria mirada de un señor de larga barba blanca se asusto

Buen trabajo remus...-dijo dumbledore quien miro a sus aurores-ahora pueden ir a sus casas a descansar a sido un dia muy agitado...en 2 dias mas me comunicare con ustedes que tengan buenos dias...-los aurores se fueron dejando solo a tres personas en el despacho(N/A: no creo que tenga que decirles quienes son o si?jijiji)-bueno...ahora...dijo dumbledore acercándose a marian sacando un pequeño frasco de su tunica con una sustancia blanca en su interior el maldi... digo dumbledore le apunto con la varita -petrificus totalius-el cuerpo de la chica se petrifico excepto su boca dumbledore coloco el frio frasco en los labios de la joven obligándola a tragar la sustancia en ese momento remus se dio cuenta de que pocion se trataba

Director?...

Si remus?

Por que le dio el veritaserum a la joven?

Ella es muy importante para nuestros planes...y si quieres saber el porque solo pregúntaselo-dijo dumbledore mirando al licantropo con una mirada triunfadora remus callo y al ver la reaccion del auror. dumbledore pregunto – De Quien Eres Hija?

De Tom Riddle mejor conocido en el mundo magico como Lord Voldemort-dijo la chica que hablaba como un zombi .remus la miro sorprendido...hija de voldemort?

Ahora vez el porque ella es importante para mis...digo nuestros planes...cuales son los planes de voldemort?

No lo se

Estas armada?

Si

Con que clase de objeto estas armada?

Con el collar de mi madre-al decir esto dumbledore arrebato el collar violentamente del cuello de marian y lo dejo en su escritorio

Puedes sentir las emociones de tu hermano?-al decir esto remus la miro con interes "donde esta mi hermano? Le han hecho daño?" la voz de la joven no dejaba de agobiarlo

Si

Que clase de emociones esta sintiendo ahora?

Odio...preocupación ,rencor...venganza...

Quien era tu hermano antes de que descubrieran su verdadera identidad?-pregunto albus

Harry potter...eh...que paso?-dijo la chica confundida el efecto de la pocion habia acabado la Mirada de remus se hizo mas grande al igual que la sonrisa de albus con un movimiento de la varita hizo que la chica frotara para llevarla a una habitación al lado de su despacho tenia una cama simple una ventana no muy grande algunos muebles antiguos un ropero , un espejo y un cuarto de baño mediano. dumbledore levanto el hechizo haciendo que la chica cayera bruscamente en la cama-AH!

No intentes huir mocosa...ya no tienes ningún arma que te ayude a salir... en el ropero hay algunos vestidos que puedes usar al igual que el cuarto de baño remus te traera la comida 3 veces al dia...quiero que la hija de voldemort este en buen estado para ver como muere su padre-al oir esas palabras marian intento golpear al director quien cerro la puerta velozmente dejando a la chica encerrada en esa habitación

QUE PIENSA HACERLE A MI PADRE! PORFAVOR NO LE HAGA NADA PORFAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA PORFAV... la puerta se abrio y entro albus quien sin piedad bofeteo a la chica quien cayo al suelo

Con que haras lo que sea...eres capaz de engendrar en tu interior el destino de la guerra?

Eh...-marian sabia a que se estaba refiriendo pero...ella era una niña!como a ese sujeto?

Tengo un pretendiente justo para ti...pero obviamente tendre que esperar algunos años hasta que tengas edad...y no me importa si estas de acuerdo o no tu tendras el destino de la guerra en tu vientre y sin decir una palabra mas cero la puerta violentamente

Papá...harry...auxilio


	7. El Plan

7 capitulo

El Plan

-demonios-exclamo un voldemort terriblemente enojado y preocupado en sus brazos traia a un joven inconsiente de 11 años cabellos castaños y ojos verdes...era harry

Flash Back

Llevatela a Hogwarts Remus .dejala en mi despacho...atada

Si ...-remus comenzo a correr hacia una piedra sucia

NO MARIAN!...-dijo harry corriendo en dirección a remus cuando

EXPELLIARMUS!-grito dumbledore enviando no solo la espada de harry a volar sino tambien al chico quien cayo inconsciente muy cerca del castillo cuando remus desaparecio los mortifagos fueron apaliados por las fuerzas "del bien" y estaban demasiados agotados como para ir en un a misión de rescate...hasta Tom estaba agotado

Fin Flash Back

Tom dejo suavemente a harry en su cama mientras se iba para dejarlo descansar y obviamente descansar el…no queria aceptar que su hija...marian estaba ahora en manos de ese lunático...que le estaria haciendo a su hija?...

Despues de dormir largas horas...todos los habitantes del castillo despertaron con un poco mas de energias y se acercaron a su Amo para saber que iban a hacer

Mi señor...se encuentra bien?-pregunto lucius

Si...cuantos mortifagos tenemos en europa?-dijo recuperando su tono frio pero no el color de su piel

En francia 100...300 en Inglaterra...sin contar los millones de dementores que han aceptado estar bajo sus ordenes mi señor

Perfecto...ah...vayan a descansar mis mortifagos...dentro de poco atacaremos hogwarts...tengo una cuenta pendiente-al decir esto sus ojos se volvieron rojo furia y los mortifagos salieron callados pero atemorizados de ese lugar a sus respectivas habitaciones

puedo sentir tus emociones hermana...y me da rabia...tienes miedo...temor ...presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrirte a ti...que te habra dicho o hecho ese maldito de dumbledore para que te pongas asi?-Pensaba harry

Hermano si tan solo supieras...-dijo marian en un susurro habia estado recostada en la cama mirando el techo con la mirada totalmente perdida .no durmió en toda la noche que habia estado ahí. Remus le habia dado algunas pociones para que pudiera por lo menos dormir...la chica se veia mal...triste...muerta por dentro viva por fuera

Marian?...-dijo remus quien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida- te traje el almuerzo...has dormido un poco?

No...no puedo dormir ...Sr...

Remus...dime... Remus

Remus...no puedo dormir desde que escuche cual va hacer mi desastroso futuro...como puede pensar ese...sujeto que yo voy a tener un hijo solo por que el me lo dice?...y con alguien a quien no amo ni conozco?...pero...el me tiene amenazada que si no engendro el destino de la guerra...

Que pasara...?

Mi hermano y mi padre mueren...-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica y se apoyo en la unica persona en la cual tenia confianza en ese momento ...Remus . Marian lo abrazo fuertemente y empezo a llorar- nos ...acabamos de...reencontrar...11 años perdidos por las mentiras de ese VIEJO!...y ahora...si yo no lo obedezco la vida de mis seres queridos correra peligro!

Tranquila...-dijo remus respondiendo el abrazo haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara .era muy cruel lo que estaba haciendo dumbledore...la chica era apenas una niña de 11 años no queria engendrar el destino de la guerra...no queria tener un hijo que no fuese del hombre que amara y de la familia que siempre soño formar...no queria y el nunca permitiria que algo tan malvado y sin corazon le ocurriera a esa pequeña niña

No lo Hacia por Voldemort...lo Hacia por Ella

quiero que tengas a todos los mortifagos de Europa listos lo mas pronto posible-anuncio Tom a un mortifago quien asintió y salio de la habitación

Severus tu encargate de los Dementores...quiero que tengas bajo tus ordenes la mayor cantidad de dementores posibles...los esperare en dos dias mas como minimo para que reunan fuerzas... atacaremos Hogwarts...lo mas pronto posible

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que les guste empezaran los examenes hasta nuevo aviso y deseenme suerte para sacar buenas calificacione sy asi poder pasar de curso...

bye gracias por los reviews!

Maryn Kimura


	8. Espias y el Plan Fallido

8 capitulo

El Espía y el Intento Fallido

Tengo una idea papa-dijo harry mirando astutamente a su padre

que sugieres?-dijo tom mirando a su hijo con una falsa frialdad

Espias…espias que nos digan los puntos debiles de la barrera de proteccion del castillo…creeme es tan grande que hasta marian la siente…tambien en que lugar esta marian y como podemos sacarla y no olvides el estado de salud del viejo si lo sorprendimos en mal estado es mas facil matarle

Hijo…estoy orgulloso de ti…esats pensando como todo un Slytherin ,es un buen plan…quedate aquí no salgas por ningun motivo hay un auror rondando por aquí y puede venir por ti

Si papá

Tom abandono la habitación para ir a su oficina en donde llamo por la chimenea a un mortifago muy conocido y odiado por ustedes Colagusano

Que desea mi señor?

Quiero que vayas a hogwarts. traeme toda la información que encuentres sobre los planes de ese viejo con mi hija, sus puntos debiles y el estado de salud de dumbledore-los ojos de voldemort se volvieron rojos lo que asusto mucho a la maldita rata-vete y que no me vengan con el cuento de que me has traicionado porque te enviare al infierno de la peor manera posible

Si mi lord!-la rata salio de la habitación y transformado en la rata que es

se acerco sigilosamente a la escuela de magia y hechizeria hogwarts pareciera que ahí todo era revuelto los elfos ordenaban el gran hall para algo especial o eso fue lo que penso la rata pero agudizo el oido al escuchar la voz de su antiguo director

espero…que este sea el mayor evento del mundo magico no minerva?-La profesora mcgonagall no hizo ningun sonido solo lo miro con furia no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer dumbledore-espero que no pongas esa cara cuando lleguen nuestros invitados minerva-dijo con frialdad e inmediatamente la profesora nego con la cabeza y se fue .

rapidamente colagusano subio por unos pasadizos secretos que solo los merodeadores usaban al despacho de dumbledore colagusano paro al seco al escuchar la voz d eun antiguo amigo.

gracias por la comida remus en verdad…no sabia si después de lo que a pasado volveria a comer

de nada…oye…

que pasa remus?-pregunto preocupada la chica remus le habia tomado la mano como un apoyo

toma-dijo remus entregandole un gran paquete a marian quien lo abrio un tanto desconfiada

es…un…vestido?-dijo marian sin saber la razon de tan extraño regalo en el paquete habia un precioso vestido de la edad media color esmeralda y un par de joyas muy caras

es…de parte de dumbledore…quieres que luzcas radiante para esta noche…en la que conoceras a tu pretendiente-colagusano agudizo aun mas el oido…pretendiente? Para que coño dumbledore queria que la chica tuviera un pretendiente?

QUE?...-grito sorprendida la chica

Pero no te preocupes…-dijo remus bajando el volumen de su voz para que solo la chica lo pudiera oir pero al estar tan cerca colagusano tambien lo oyo-te sacare antes de que ese joven llegue a hacerte algo…no te preocupes- la chica asintio y luego mirando el paquete suspiro derrotada

y si tu plan falla?...y que pasara si dumbledore descubre que intentas ayudarme a salir de este embrollo? –remus la miro con serenidad y compresión…ella tenia miedo y se le notaba en la mirada

descubri un error en las barreras de proteccion del castillo…un error que podria costarle a dumbledore el destino de la guerra…todo saldra bien te sacare de este lugar lo mas rapido posible –la chica sonrio levemente remus se despidio de la chica y salio de la habitación sin antes decirle que le espere lista para irse

colagusano salio lo mas rapido posible de hogwarts y se dirigió directamente al castillo del lord quien lo esperaba inpaciente al lado de su hijo harry …harry tenia todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando colagusano llego y rapidamente se transformo en su forma humana

le traje la información que queria mi señor…

habla-dijo el lord en un tono amenazante

dumbledore tiene a su hija en una habitación al lado de su despacho mi lord…dumbledore le tiene un pretendiente a su hija mi señor…no pude averiguar el porque …esta noche ella lo conocerá…no parecía muy contenta mi señor…también me entere de que remus lupin esta…ayudando a su hija a escapar dice que encontró un error en la barrera de protección puesta por dumbledore y que la iba a sacar del castillo lo mas rapido posible…ademas parece que el viejo esta enloqueciendo… mi lord

Tom se hundio en sus pensamientos…remus ayudando a marian…dumbledore enloqueciendo y un pretendiente? pero se concentro en otro dato que le parecia mas curioso

- Remus ayudando a mi hija?...esto si que es interesante…bueno no puedo dejar que mi hija siga sufriendo …llama a lucius y dile que se presente en mi oficina lo mas rapido posible. colagusano salio de la habitación y cumplio la orden de su señor rapidamente un sano lucius aparcecio en la oficina listo para recibir las ordenes del lord

reune a todos los mortifagos y dementotes en 5 minutos lucius…iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita a dumbledore

remus lupin habia estado esperado en las afueras del castillo que todos los aurores entraran a la escuela para ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta y muy tranquilo y con varita en mano comenzo a extender el agujero que dumbledore no tomo en cuenta en el momento en que hizo el hechizo de proteccion cuando lo extendio lo suficiente para que marian y el pudieran salir decidio volver al castillo por Marian pero se paro en seco al escuchar algunos murmullos y pasos se giro violentamente pero ya era tarde un circulo de mortifagos lo tenia rodeado. Una chica que ya estaba lista para irse vio lo que sucedia por la ventana sin darse cuenta de que alguien entraba en la habitación y le apuntaba con la varita

- IMPERIUS!

- Remus que gusto verte tan…indefenso

- Voldemort…

- Me sorprende que ver que mis espias no han mentido…para que ayudas a mi hija lupin?

- eh…-lupin callo sus ojos dorados se fijaron en el suelo- eso no te incumbe

- padre… -dijo harry tocandose la frente .estaba palido . su mente se vacio de todo pensamiento y fuertemente se escucho la voz de alguien conocido dentro de su mente …dumbledore

_**Baja en 5 minutos bien hermosa…**_

- Si…- dijo en un susurro harry su vista estaba perdida y sus ojos no tenian ningun brillo

- hijo…harry que que te pasa?–dijo Tom tomando a harry de los hombros moviendolo para que despertara del trance –despierta!

- Eh… que paso?...-harry desperto sobresaltado

- estabas en una especie de trance

- no era yo-dijo harry mirando al suelo y respirando con dificultad

- QUE?-preguntaron remus y voldemort lo que preocupo mas a los mortifagos

- era marian –al escuchar estas palabras remus salio corriendo sin decir una palabra pero los mortifagos no lo dejaron avanzar mucho

- mierda quitense del camino!

- por que ayudas a mi hija remus-pregunto Tom

- por que dumbledore tiene un plan…y ese plan incluye a marian…y si no la saco de aqui lo mas pronto posible quizas tu tengas que…PREOCUPARTE DE ALGUIEN MAS –grito remus unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos miel

- alguien mas?de que habla?- pregunto harry

- los planes de dumbledore es esperar que la chica tenga suficiente edad para dejarla embarazada de un pretendiente que el mismo le escogera…ese niño sera tu ruina según el…ella se nego pero dumbledore la amenazo y ahora ella esta atrapada en el despacho del director…yo soy el unico que puede ir a verla y decidi ayudarla a escapar…ni la hija del mago mas tenebroso merece tener un futuro asi…eh…- remus miro fijamente una de las ventanas de castillo en donde se podia ver perfectamente ( N/A: es un hombre lobo por lo que tiene la vista mas desarrollada que los demas) a marian bajando las escaleras…no tenia ningun brillo en los ojos lo que preocupo mucho a remus pareciera como si tuviera en el mismo trance que hace poco tuvo su hermano ella tenia puesto el vestido esmeralda y tenia recogido el cabello y tenia algunas joyas puestas se veia preciosa- mierda…ese maldito de dumbledore ….-dijo remus atrayendo la atención del lord

- Que?

- TIENE A MARIAN!

Espero que le haya gustado me tarde harto en hacerlo por los examenes y todo eso pero…no podia dejarlos con las ganas de saber que pasara verdad…proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible!

Maryn Kimura


	9. El Baile

9 capitulo

el baile

por instinto el lord y harry se acercaron a remus quien intentaba por todos los medios de apartar a esos estupidos mortifagos de su camino

Apartaos mortifagos-Dijo Tom remus miro a los ojos al lord quien lo miraba con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas sorprendentes

Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto harry

Tengo un plan pero...-dijo remus mirando a Tom

Si tu plan trae sana y salva a mi hija te ayudare lupin-dijo tom en un tono convencido y serio lupin lo miro con una mirada que decia perfectamente "gracias"

Bueno este es mi plan...yo entrare e intentare sacar a marian de ahí pero necesitare que...ustedes hagan una distracción para sacarla...

Y como sabremos cuando sea el momento de entrar?-pregunto el lord

Se los comunicare con la varita...veran unas chispas rojas salir de una de las ventanas del comedor

Bueno que esperamos...vamos

Yo tambien voy-dijo harry poniéndose en marcha pero Tom lo detuvo

No harry tu te quedas aquí al lado del traslador

Demonios...si papá –dijo harry derrotado pero un extraño brillo en los ojos del joven alerto a voldemort de lo que pensaba su hijo

Ni lo pienses harry quedate con el traslador lo mas lejos posible cuando veas a tu hermana llevala a casa con el traslador entendido

Demonios...si papá-dijo harry doblemente derrotado remus miro divertido la escena tom era un buen padre no merecia que lo hayan separado de sus hijos tanto tiempo no se lo merecia

Harry tomo una roca que estaba ahí y se escondio en unos arbustos mientras remus ponia cara de incrédulo y entro al castillo remus se dirigio al gran comedor y lo que vio al entrar en el lo dejo petrificado todo estaba decorado muy alegremente las 4 mesas de las casas no estaban y en donde se supone que deberia estar la mesa de los profesores estaba un escenario enorme en donde se podia ver claramente a dumbledore saludando a una pareja y al otro lado del escenario un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules acorralaba a una temerosa chica en un muro

con que tu eres la hija de ese desgraciado...eres hermosa...no me vendría mal tenerte como esposa riddle

suéltame!

No importa cuanto grites...nadie te hara caso- y diciendo esto cerro los ojos acercándose mas a los labios de marian cuando...

Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto remus quien habia llegado justo a tiempo el chico lo miro con odio mientras marian lo miraba con un rostro sorprendido y feliz la habia salvado de ese pervertido

Usted no se preocupe profesor solo le hago saber a la hija de Quien-Usted-Sabe -Quien que yo soy el que mando en este tipo de

No me importa cual sea tus excusas jovencito...no puedes tratar a una jovencita asi .que pensaran tus padres? Mejor ve con ellos antes de que me enfade-dijo remus en un tono amenzador lo que hizo que el joven soltara a marian furioso y se fuera donde estaban sus padres

Gracias remus...

De nada pequeña...pero que ha pasado? por que estas aquí?

No lo se lo unico que recuerdo es que estaba lista para irme y te vi por la ventana rodeado de figuras oscuras y me preocupe despues ...nada ...despues...desperte aquí al lado del viejo y vestida asi...

No te preocupes te sacare de aquí...eh...buenas noche profesor-dijo remus al ver que el director se acercaba a ellos la chica se puso detrás de remus pero fue alcanzada por un brazo del director y la llevo contra su voluntad a su lado

Remus que gusto verte en esta fiesta sabes los padres de john estan orgullosos por que su hijo sea el futuro esposo de esta arpia-dijo dumbledore tirando con fuerza el brazo de la chica

Auch!

Callate!-dijo dumbleodre mirando a la chica si las miradas mataran ahora marian estaria mas que muerta- es hora de que bailes con tu futuro esposo chiquilla y espero que te luzcas maldita serpiente

Y a mucha honra!-dijo marian en un susurro que fue escuchado por dumbledore quien solo se limito a sonreir y marian sabia porque sonreia

se acercaba john quien tomo muy bruscamente a la chica y la llevo a la pista

Que buena pareja hacen no es cierto cariño?-dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules

Si amor-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones eran los malditos padres de john

Mientras en la pista de baile john movia con mucha delicadeza el cuepo de marian quien obligadamente tenia responder a esos pasos de baile o si no...ni se atrevia a pensarlo después de que la canción llegara a su fin john acerco ams el cuerpo de marian al suyo cerro los ojos y empezo lentamente a acercarse a los labios de marian quien lo miraba aterrorizada john pudo notar como una lagriam rodaba por la mejilla de la chica...sonrio . estaba apunto de rozar los labios de marian con los suyos cuando...

AVADA KEDAVRA

Es un poco corto lo se pero es todo lo que puedo hacer...lunes examen de mi peor materia y debo estudiar lo cual no me hace mucha gracia espero les haya gustado rr please!


	10. La Aparicion

10 capitulo

la aparicion

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una luz verde salio de la varita de voldemort dandole en la espalda a john quien cayo muerto al suelo

Los mortifagos empezaron a enviar hechizos por todas partes causando el panico remus tomo la mano de marian y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la salida pero dumbledore se dio cuenta y envio a unos cuantos aurores a traerlos de vuelta

Harry al ver salir a su hermana se levanto de inmediato para ir a su encuentro

HARRY!

MARIAN!- ambos se abrazaron ya habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando se vieron por ultima vez- te extrañe tanto marian pense que nun...

EXPILLARMUS!-dijo un auror a harry inmediatamente la piedra que tenia en la mano volo muy lejos de ahí.

Mierda...que hacen ustedes aqui?

Desde cuanto eres un mortifago lupin

NUNCA HE SIDO UNO

Entonces para que ayudas a la hija de Quien-Tu-Sabes-Quien?

Eso no importa...-dijo el otro auror- atrapen a la chica

En ese momento los aurores se abalanzaron en contra de los chicos harry saco de la nada su espada y comenzo a defenderse y cuando por fin dejo a uno inconsciente le arrebato la varita

me la presats debo hacer algo harry-dijo marian un poco furiosa

si claro-dijo harry pasándole la varita

accio collar-el collar de marian salio volando del despacho de dumbledore hasta las manos de marian... y la chica se lo coloco en el cuello-vamonos harry!

Adonde crees que van...-harry y marian voltearon viendo a todo un ejercito de aurores en la entrada del castillo con dumbledore al frente

A donde deberían estar...en casa-dijo tom quien habia salido justo antes de que llegara el ejercito de los aurores que comparados con el ejercito del lord eran unas apalgatas

Atrapen a los chicos MATEN a todo aquel que interfiera-dijo dumbledore con un tono frio que sorprendio a los aurores

Harry marian alejense de aquí cogan en traslador y váyanse-dijo Tom mirando preocupado a sus hijos quienes lo miraban sin comprender una palabra

La guerra comenzo...los aurores y los mortifagos empezaron a tirarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras que remus desviaba los hechizos paralizantes que le enviaban a los chicos mientras que ellos buscaban el traslador pero un expilliarmus de tres aurores lo dejo fuera de combate

creo que cayo por aquí- dijo harry buscando entre unos arbustos mientras su hermana lo buscaba con la vista en otros sitios

lo encontre!-dijo marian hiendo hacia el lago con harry -este es verdad

si- dijo harry estirando el brazo para coger el traslador sin darse cuenta de que dos rayos rojos se dirigían directamente hacia el pero marian se dio cuenta

HARRY CUIDA...AHHHH!-los rayos rojos le llegaron en el pecho a marian haciendola volar unos metros hasta caer al lago…

MARIAN!- harry estaba a punto de zambullirse en el agua pero un auror lo tomo y lo arrogo violentamente hacia un arbol muy antiguo quedando inconsciente

Marian estaba hundiéndose lentamente en el lago...intentaba respirar pero cada respiro era una bocanada de agua en sus pulmones y eso la ahogaba mas. intento nadar hacia la orilla pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron en el peor momento ahora ella estaba a merced del agua...de la nada...de la muerte

De repente un hermos resplandor aprecio de la nada y lentamente comenzo a tomar forma la forma de una mujer lentamente se fue materializando y se podia ver perfectamente a una mujer de ojos avellana y cabello castaño claro vestida con un vestido blanco con azul precioso y un par de alas de angel adornaban su espalda antes de que marian cayera en la inconciencia sintio el calor de una mano apretando fuertemente la suya.


	11. Estaba Preocupada

11 capitulo

Estaba preocupada...

Un extraño resplandor salio del lago cegando a todos los aurores y mortifagos que estaban en batalla y despertando a un joven que aun estaba inconsciente en el arbol . el primero en reaccionar fue Tom quien se acerco al lago como hipnotizado ahí se podia ver claramente a la hermosa mujer con marian en brazos

Sarah?...-Tom obserbo a la chica que su esposa tenia en brazos- MARIAN!- Tom recibio de los suaves brazos de sarah a su pequeña hija aun inconsciente

Estara bien...solo perdio el conocimiento...pronto despertara-dijo Sarah sin mover los labios-estaba preocupada por como resultaria esta guerra tom nuestra familia ha sufrido mucho y yo...no he podido hacer nada por vosotros...por eso vine a ayudar...nunca mas...nunca mas veras sufrir a nuestros pequeños

Sarah... yo...eh

No digas nada-dijo sarah poniendo su calido dedo en los labios de tom y despues de darle la ultima sonrisa miro furiosa a dumbledore- no os perdonare por haber lastimado a mi familia

un gran resplandor cubrio todo los terrenos de hogwars hiriendo a todos los aurores de muerte excepto a uno ( remus)

_**cierra los ojos **_

_**y confia**_

_**en esa persona que tanto te estima**_

_**no llores mas,**_

_**la luna te sonreira**_

_**y te llevara a conocer el cielo azul**_

_**y en la mas alta nube**_

_**yo estare cuidandolos**_

_**hasta que mi canción permanezca**_

_**en su memoria**_

_**yo no los olvidare**_

harry y marian cerraron los ojos para escuchar mas atentos la hermosa voz de su madre sin notar que sus armas creadas por sus padres brillaban intensamente

_**olvida todo lo que ves...**_

_**ser lo que no se es **_

_**reune fuerzas y sigue adelante**_

_**pues faltara poco... **_

_**para que despierten**_

_**de ese mal sueño...**_

_**que los atormenta**_

_**y en la mas alta nube**_

_**yo estare cuidándolos**_

_**hasta que mi canción permanezca**_

_**en su memoria...**_

_**yo los amare por siempre**_

_**confia en esa persona...pues ella te ama y no te olvida**_

_**pues el es quien te dio la vida...pues el es quien te amo desde tu nacimiento...**_

el resplandor que cubria los terrenos empezo a desaparecer poco a poco harry, marian y tom abrieron los ojos de golpe y vieron como sarah desaparecia lentamente

MAMÁ!-dijeron harry y marian al mismo tiempo haciendo sonreir a sarah

_**los quiero mucho siempre estare cuidándolos...lo prometo**_

antes de que desapareciera totalmente se podia ver claramente como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla desapareciendo junto con ella...


	12. La Nueva Cancion

12 capitulo

La Nueva Canción

despues de que sarah desapareciera completamente tom dejo suavemente a marian en el suelo quien habia recuperado las fuerzas y podia mantenerse de pie harry miraba con desconfianza a los aurores que pese a los mal heridos que estaban se estaban levantando con dificultad dumbledore se movio rapidamente hacia tom y lo golpeo terriblemente arrastrándolo varios metros lejos de dumbledore quien lo miraba con una mirada sicópata tom saco su varita

EXPILLARMUS- la varita de Tom volo lejos de el...ahora estaba indefenso pero el miedo no estaba en sus ojos sino un gran odio hacia la persona que tenia en frente - ohora por fin despues de tantos años...podre tener a MI mundo perfecto...SIN TI...

Papá!... baculo que perteneces a la oscuridad ayudame a controlar mis poderes y a salir de este embrollo para poder si ver un Nuevo mundo lejos de la realidad…LIBERATE!-dijo marian e inmediatamente el collar de marian empezo a brillar y se tranformo en un hermoso baculo verde con plateado tambien las ropas de marian habian cambiado ahora estaba vestida con un vestido de batalla un tanto oriental de color plata con verde al igual que harry quien estaba vestido completamente de verde y tambien el traje era de tipo oriental ambos chicos se miraron y antes de que pudieran juntar sus armas para combinar sus poderes un expillarmus las envio muy lejos de ahí dumbledore se habia olvidado de su padre ahora los miraba con un rostro de triunfo

planeaban juntar sus insignificantes poderes mocosos...no lo creo he frustado sus planes...ahora solo me queda destruir a esta alimaña para que vosotros volvais a esa vida que tenian antes

la furia de los dos chicos fue interrumpida por un hermoso resplandor que los rodeo ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por ese calor...esa sensación hasta que se oyo una melodía que ninguno conocia o eso pensaban

(N/A: lo que este en negrita es marian y lo que este normal es harry)

_**nunca sabes si es**_

_**mentira o verdad**_

_**lo que te dicen **_

_**lo demas**_

_**y quizas cuanto**_

_**lo descubras**_

_ya sera muy tarde_

_**no te rindas**_

_**y confia en ti **_

_**si tu no confias en ti**_

_**nadie lo hara **_

_**varios obstáculos tendras **_

_**que pasar**_

_**pero recuerda **_

_**que yo siempre estaré **_

_**junto a ti **_

_coro_

_en el pasado yo siempre_

_estuve junto a ti_

_y hoy no pienso_

_alejarme de tus ojos_

_nunca..._

_**y aunque la muerte**_

_**nos mire fijamente**_

_yo estaré contigo_

_siempre en mi corazon_

_rondara el recuerdo._

_**rondara el recuerdo...**_

_de tu voz..._

_**siempre me pregunte**_

_**que seria de mi**_

_**si tu no estuvieras aquí**_

_quizas un sufrimiento_

_imposible de aguantar_

_**lo unico que me mantiene**_

_**cuerdo todavía**_

_es el sentir_

_**que tu estas aquí...**_

_y no me importa tener que sufrir_

_**si tu estas feliz**_

_y no me importaria tener que morir_

_**para que tu puedas vivir **_

_**y no me arrepiento **_

_y no me arrepiento_

_**la luna brilla en tus ojos**_

_**y eso me hace muy feliz**_

_no me importaria_

_sacrificar mi vida_

_**por ti**_

_si es que tengo que irme_

_lo hare para que tengas_

_**una oportunidad**_

_de vivir libre_

_y sin preocupar..._

_**y sin preocupar...**_

_a los ojos que te obserbaran..._

_**te encontre**_

_te encontre_

_en el pasado_

_no podia creer_

_**este presente**_

_**pero ahora que estoy en el**_

_**no puedo dejar**_

_de quererte_

_**tu eres todo **_

_**para mi**_

_y tu lo sabes_

_perfectamente_

_**no te dejare**_

_**nunca solo**_

_solo recuerda_

_**solo recuerda**..._

_**que somos hermanos**..._

_que somos hermanos..._

_**cierra los ojos, y confia , en esa persona que tanto te estima**_

_esas palabras nos unieron_

_**y jamas nos separaran**_

_aunque tengamos problemas por eso_

_**nosotros**_

_siempre estaremos_

_**unidos por algo**_

_mayor que la sangre_

_**nosotros **_

_estamos unidos_

_**por el verdadero poder del amor...**_

_por el verdadero poder del amor..._

un resplandor dorado salio de los chicos este resplandor era su verdadero poder el poder que todso tenian adentro pero que nunca lo habian encontrado

_esta sensación..._

_**es la sensancion que sentimos**_

_**cuando nos conocimos por primera vez**_

_cuando eramos pequeños_

_**todo el mundo la sentira...la felicdad, la dicha de tenerte aqui**_

_la dicha de estar con tu ser querido_

_**la dicha de estar con tu ser querido**_

_te quiero... _

ambos chicos se abrazaron mas fuerte y el resplandor cubrio todo el mundo mágico y muggle y de los ojos de todos salio un extraño humo negro

el mal del mundo desaparecia

estaban abriendo los ojos...

espero que les haya gustado Espero RR solo faltan 1 capitulo mas y se termina la historia que constara de 13 capitulos mas el capitulo de agradecimientos

Nos vemos

M.K.


	13. El Nuevo Mundo

13 capitulo

El Nuevo Mundo 

El resplandor se extendio por todo el mundo a ninguno le hacia daño en realidad le estaba ayudando a ver la realidad de las cosas pero solo a un mago le estaba haciendo daño quel mago que manipulo dos vidas inocentes y que ahora el apsado lo estaba condenando lo estaba condenando a ...morir

AHHHH!- gritaba albus dumbledore un mago que por muchos años habia ocultado su verdadera cara su verdadera razon de ser su otro yo el dolor era insoportable era como sia quel resplandor que atodos les daba seguridad y calor lo estuviera quemando

Una de esas quemaduras empezo a extenderse por el cuerpo de albus haciendolo gritar mas fuerte y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes incluidos los chicos mientras avanzaba la quemadura lo que iba dejando atrás de la piel de dumbledore se convertia en polvo y solo quedaban sus huesos al aire el lo miro aterrorizado la quemadura habia avanzado por todo su cuerpo excepto el rostro pero la quemadura no tardo en llegar ahi y dumbledore quedo en los huesos que tambien se convirtieron en polvo y desaparecieron en una suave brisa...habia muerto y de la peor manera conocida en la magia antigua...condenado por el pasado un pasado que el manipulo...un pasado que se le revelo

Un pasado que lo condeno a muerte

Las piernas de los dos chicos se tambalearon terriblemente haciendolos caer al suelo aun abrazados sus ojos se cerraron

Todo se puso negro

Ah...que paso?-dijo una chica de cabellos castallos y ojos verdes era marian riddle al moverse se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama muy comoda y blanda estaba en algun tipo de enfermeria...intento levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes como para mover un dedo ¡si apenas podia darse vuelta para seguir durmiendo!

Al ver que marian despertaba Tom se inclino hacia la cama para poder ver mejor el estado de su hija

como estas? Te sientes bien?

Si...un poco cansada eso... es todo

Gastaron mucha energia en hacer ese tipo de magia...sigue durmiendo eso te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas...ademas hay un chico que quiere verte y no quiero que quieras que el te vea tan cansada...descansa hija...-Tom se dio cuenta de que su hija cerraba los ojos y volvia a dormir profundamente el padre sonrio orgulloso de sus hijos no solo habian destruido a un mago muy poderoso sino que tambien eliminaron la magia oscura que habia en todas las personas del mundo entero eso era algo digno de recordar algo digno de contar algo digno de poner en toda clase de libros sobre este tema

Un par de dias despues...

Ambos chicos abrieron sus hermosos ojos verdes al mismo tiempo marian se dio cuenta de que seguían en la enfermeria harry estaba desconcertado

por fin han despertado...ya me tenian preocupado-dijo Tom levantándose de una silla y hiendo hacia sus hijos- como se sienten

de maravilla-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

jajaja sera mejor que coman algo no han comido durantes semanas es normal que su estomago pida a gritos un poco de comida

SEMANAS?

Cuanto tiempo llevamos dormidos papá?

Como...unas 8 semanas mas o menos pero no se preocupen todo esta bien no tienen porque preocuparse de nada- en eso entro la señora pomfley ( asi se escribe no?) con dos bandejas llenas de comida liviana y las puso suavemente en las camas de los dos chicos

teneis que comer han estado mucho tiempo sin probar alimento no es cierto señor riddle?

Si ...- los chicos le miraron sorprendidos Tom riddle conocido como lord voldemort estaba hablando con alguien que seguramente era del bando de la luz?...que paso aquí para que a tom lo tratasen como un igual? Tom sonrio al ver los rostros de sorpresa de sus hijos- al hacer el hechizo sacaron toda la magia negra de todos los magos y muggles del mundo por eso no hay rencores contra mi no tampoco contra ustedes...el mundo esta unido de nuevo y eso es gracias a ustedes

En serio?-dijeron los chicos

Ya basta de charla es hora de que ustedes coman algo- dijo la enfermera viendo los chicos con una mirada que decia claramente COMAN y rapidamente comenzaron a comer su alimento que a pesar de que era una comida liviana estaba muy apetitosa y deliciosa cuando terminaron de comer la señora pomfley les hizo algunas pruebas para comprobar su estado y les dijo que descansaran unos dias mas y que comieran abundante comida para reunir energias despues de que la señora pomfley se fuera entraron 4 chicos a la enfermeria Ron, Hermione , Neville , y otro chico que tenia el cabello pelirrojo oscuro y unos ojos azules era muy apuesto y no tenia pecas como ron

Hey harry!...que pasada! Como pudiste hacer tal cosa!- dijo ron emocionado sentándose en la cama de harry

No lo hizo solo ron recuerda que lo hizo con sere...marian...perdón siempre me confundo con el nombre

No no hay problema Hermione

Hola marian...- dijo el chico de cabellos pelirrojos oscuros totalmente rojo

Hoo...la...Michael- dijo marian el color de su rostro era semejante al color del cabello de Ron

Mmm me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado- dijo harry haciendo sonrojar mas a su hermana

Que quieres decir harry?-dijo marian

Nada

Jajajaja- todos rieron al ver las caras sonrojadas de michael y marian...los dias pasaron rapido y cuando salieron de la enfermeria todo el mundo lo saludaba como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Despues de jugar ajedrez mágico con ron y michael ambos hermanos se fueron al lago...a ver al calamar gigante hacer de las suyas

hermano...

dime

no lo escuchas?...-dijo marian sonriendo

que?

La canción...- harry cerro los ojos concentrándose y escucho la canción de su madre al canción que unio a dos hermanos separados la canción que los calmaba cuando peqeuños...la canción de su madre

HEY MARIAN HARRY SUBID QUE RON QUIERE GANARLES EN UNA PARTIDA DE SNAP EXPLOSIVO- grito michael desde la puerta del castillo

Vamos harry?

Si

Ambos chicos se levantaron y fueron hasta su amigo bajo al murada protectora de su madre que nunca los dejo solos ni un momento de su vida.

**_Cierra los ojos y confia _**

_**En esa persona que tanto te estima.**_

He acabado espero que le shaya gustado la historia el siguente capitulo sera el epilogo y despues los agradecimientos

Que os vaya bien!


	14. Epilogo

Epilogo

Los años pasaron rapidamente y sin darse cuenta los 6 chicos ( hermione, ron, neville, harry, hamian, y michael) salieron de hogwarts con honores el ministro de magia renuncio al saber que los hijos del mas poderos mago tenebroso salvaron al mundo y fue remplazado por el señor weasley quien estrablecio la paz entre muggles y magos

Como el director de hogwarts murio la profesora minerva mcgonagall se convirtió en la directora por varios años y todavía lo sigue siendo convirtiéndose en la directora mas querida de todos los tiempos

Ron weasley se caso con luna loveengood yu tuvieron 3 hijos ( todos pelirrojos) al igual que el padre pero tan extravagantes como la madre

Hermione se caso con Harry.tuvieron 5 hijos llamados, Rupert,Ana, Magnalena, Daniel y Rodrigo todos heredaron los ojos verdes del padre y el cabello castaño de la madre bueno expecto que heredo los ojos del padre , su cabello , su actitud TODO!

Marian se caso con michael ...Tuvieron 3 hijos 2 mujeres y 1 hombre llamados Serena, Sakura y Thomas quienes heredaron los ojos del padre y el cabello de la madre exepto sakura que heredo los ojos de la madre y el cabello del padre

Neville se caso con susan bonds tuvieron 1 hijo llamado Frank en honor al padre de neville

Todo el mundo estuvo en paz el hechizo realizado por marian y harry fue tan poderoso que elimino la magia negra de todos los corazones y solo los que estaban poseídos por ella morirían por el resplandor ...solo hubo un muerto

Remus lupin fue recompensado por Tom por haber ayudado a marian ...es amigo de la familia riddle y ahora goza de una familia, amigos y es padrino de Rupert y Serena su licantropía no pudo contra el hechizo y el hombre lobo que estaba en su interior fallecio por el resplandor...

A Tom no le afetco el resplandor porque el se habia convertido en lord voldemort para buscar a sus hijos y al encontrarlos la energia negativa que poseia su cuerpo desaparecio dejando salir al verdadero voldemort

Todos vivieron felices hasta el final de los dias en la tierra

Nunca hubo tanta paz en todo el mundo...y espero que algun dia de estos se pueda hacer la paz en el mundo real

Eso espero...


	15. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic terminado y les quiero dar las gracias las personas que escribieron reviews que si no hubiera sido por su apoyo yo nunca hubiera terminado la historia...a sonia11 que ha estado leyendo el fandic desde el inicio a beita tambien por leer el fic a clawy en fin a todos los que escribieron que les vaya de maravilla en todo lo que hagan y de verdad gracias por apoyarme con mi historia y darme sus opiniones...si quereis la letra de las canciones yo con gusto se las dare nos e preocupen

Bueno hasta luego y DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Maryn Kimura


End file.
